Argent
=History= =Foreign Relations= Argent is a protectorate of The Order Of Light =Charter= Article 1: The Regent and Ministry 1.1: The Regent is elected by the membership of the alliance. As the alliance’s chief executive, the Regent is responsible for overseeing all internal departments and management of alliance affairs. 1.2: The term of office for the Regent is 3 months, with elections taking place in November, February, May and August. 1.3: The Regent may be removed from office by a unanimous vote of the Council and a 3/5ths majority vote of no-confidence by the Conclave. 1.4: The Regent is responsible for appointing members of the Ministry which shall consist of the following positions: Minister of War Minister of Foreign Affairs Minister of Internal Affairs These appointments must be approved by the Council by a simple majority. Ministers can be removed by unanimous vote of the Council or a 3/5ths majority of the Conclave. 1.5: The Viceregent is elected by the membership of the alliance. The Viceregent is responsible for assisting the Regent in the overseeing of all internal departments and management of alliance affairs. In the event of the Regent resigning or being removed from their position, the Viceregent assumes temporary control of the alliance until a new election can be held. 1.6: The term of office for the Viceregent is 3 months, with elections taking place in October, January, April and July. 1.7: The Viceregent may be removed from office by a unanimous vote of the Council and Regent or a 3/5ths majority vote of no-confidence by the Conclave. Article 2: The Council 2.1 The Council is responsible for ratifying all treaties proposed by the Regent and Ministry and approving military action against other sovereign alliances. 2.2: The Council shall consist of 3 seats to be filled by a vote of the Conclave. 2.2.1: When the alliance attains 50 members, the Council shall be increased to 5 seats to better represent the membership. 2.3: Treaties negotiated by the Regent and MoFA are subject to ratification by the Council. A treaty must pass the Council by majority vote for ratification. At no time may a treaty be signed that infringes upon the sovereignty of Argent or violates this charter. 2.4: The term of office for a Councilor is 3 months, with elections taking place in October, January, April and July. 2.5: Councilors can be removed by a 3/5ths majority vote of no-confidence by the Conclave. Article 3: The Conclave 3.3: The Conclave shall consist of all members of the alliance in good standing. Each member will receive one vote in all matters brought before the Conclave. Article 4: Admission 4.1: Any nation wishing to join Argent must meet the following criteria 4.1.1: You must not be on any alliances Perma-ZI or ZI list. 4.1.2: Not in another alliance, dual membership is not allowed. 4.1.3: Must be willing to move to the White team 4.1.4: All new members will be in a 2 week probationary period before they are full members. The Regent, Viceregent or a Council member may waive this requirement. 4.2: Nations may be approved that do not meet the above criteria, or denied who do meet the above criteria at the discretion of the Regent, Viceregent, Ministers or Council. Article 5: War 5.1: War Declarations of war require passage by the Regent, and majority vote in the Council. 5.1.1: Acts of espionage are considered an act of war. Members engaging in this behavior will be brought before the Council and can face punishment up to and including removal from the alliance. In matters of spying upon the alliance members by foreign powers, all reasonable efforts to resolve the situation by diplomacy are to be made, but if diplomacy is unsatisfactory, the spying shall be construed as an act of war 5.1.2: Any unprovoked attack upon any member of Argent is considered by the alliance to be an attack upon all members. Argent will seek diplomatic resolutions to such acts where possible, but reserves the right to first aid the member nation by any means necessary, and after that to prosecute war against the offending nation or alliance. 5.1.3: Team sanctions placed on a member of Argent without prior warning and just cause will be considered an act of war. 5.1.4: Participation in defensive actions is mandatory for all members, though exemptions may be obtained by the deliberative process in cases of economic inability. 5.1.5: Argent does not allow tech raiding by any members. Unauthorized wars are grounds for punishment up to and including removal from the alliances. In cases involving an unauthorized declaration of war which has been made in error by a member nation, reparations will be paid to the affected nation or alliance by the member nation of origin. If the member nation cannot or will not pay reparations then the alliance shall take responsibility for reasonable reparations. In the case of the member nation refusing to pay reparations, then this nation shall be immediately removed from the alliance and will be treated as a rogue nation. Article 6: Amendment of the Charter This charter may be amended by a 4/5 super-majority vote of the Conclave. Any member of the alliance in good standing may propose an amendment, however it must be seconded by at least two additional members in good standing before it may be put up for a vote. Article 7: Further Rules and Procedures No member may hold more than one government position at any one time, exceptions would include during an election cycle and a reasonable time after ensuring a stable hand off of duties. Any member of good standing may run for any elected position after 45 days in the alliance. All votes presented to the Conclave shall have duration of seven days. At the end of this time period, the necessary majority or super-majority required for an issue to pass will be calculated based on those members who voted, not from the overall membership as a whole. Null votes and “abstaining” votes shall not be considered in this calculation. Elections shall begin the 1st of the month and last until the 7th of the month for any normal election cycle. If the position of Regent or Councilor should become vacant for any reason, a special election shall be held to fill the position, unless a regular election will be held within two weeks time. If the Regent position becomes vacant, the Viceregent shall act as temporary Regent. If both Regent and Viceregent positions are vacated during the same time, the Council shall act as a temporary Triumvirate until the elections can be held.